This type of disc device has a mechanism of rotating a rotary lever by using a cam gear, and a fixed spring load is always imposed on this rotary lever by an elastic member. A sliding pin which comes into contact with a cam groove of the cam gear is formed in the rotary lever, and, when the spring load is imposed on the rotary lever, this spring load serves as a frictional force added to the cam groove via the sliding pin. As a result, the frictional force becomes a rotational load imposed on the cam gear. Patent reference 1 discloses a technology of, in order to control this rotational load, adjusting the shape of the wall surface of the cam groove to adjust the amount of expansion and contraction of the elastic member, thereby adjusting the frictional force added to the cam groove.